Hide & Seek
by Ratifa Shie Hanna
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet? Coba cari aku, ya!" DEG! Ia kaget dan langsung terbangun. Si-siapa yang ngomong itu? Ini bukan halusinasi. Ia tidak sedang membayangkan hantu. Ah, mungkin anak-anak yang bermain diluar. Ta-tapi….. Ini 'kan sedang hujan salju. RnR!


Hide and seek

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha dkk (sayah tidak tahu siapa saja)

**Note: **Cerita terinspirasi dari video SeeU yang berjudul sesuai fic ini.

**Warning: **Gaje, kurang mendeskripsi, agak aneh dan gejala lainnya.

**Summary:**

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mayat menghilang. Lihatlah!" seru orang itu, mundur dan memberi ruang.

Ia segera membuktikan kata-kata orang itu.

Sebuah kubangan yang tidak semirip lubang kuburan pada umumnya ternganga disertai lumuran darah yang membasahi es salju-di dalamnya.

"Semula kuburan aneh ini tampak biasa saja. Kami tidak tahu kalau ini kuburan. Namun keesokan harinya, saat kami berziarah lagi ketempat ini, lubang ini sudah seperti ini, dan juga ada bercak darah. Kami berpikir ini bekas penyembelihan hewan. Dan untuk dugaan itu, kami tidak mendapat bukti," jelas orang itu.

Ia terbelalak, mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. I-ini 'kan….

**.**

**All POV (kata ganti orang ketiga). Ia: cowok yang ada divideo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun yang lalu…. Dimana kemenangan dan kesalahan beradu menjadi 1…..**

**.**

Hujan badai mengguyur bumi pada saat seharusnya bumi terang bersinarkan bulan purnama dan lolongan serigala dari kejauhan. Jangan pikir jika hujan begini beberapa atau mungkin seseorang tidak aka nada yang keluar dari rumah. Arahkan pandanganmu kearah kuburan. Dan kau akan lihat….

Terlihat seseorang yang berpayungkan jubah hitam sedang asyik mencangkul tanah layaknya petani. Jangan ditanya untuk apa ia mencangkul tanah di kuburan. Jelaslah, untuk mengubur mayat. Mayat seorang gadis terkapar disamping kakinya. Disertai lumuran darah yang menodai baju sang gadis.

Hujan yang deras nyaris membuat kuburan yang baru digalinya tergenang air. Apa yang harus ditunggu? Malam adalah waktu yang baik untuk bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dari kesalahan.

Kebencian yang terpendam cukup membuatnya menjadi makhluk tak berperasaan. Tanpa ampun, tak ada keraguan. Ia menendang gadis tak berdosa itu . Kemudian menutupinya dengan gundukan tanah yang ada.

**.**

**-Ding Dong. Terburu dan membuka pintu. Aku datang.-**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian….**

**.**

Hidup di rumah yang tidak terlalu megah juga tidak luas seorang diri adalah sesuatu yang bodoh. Hidup mnyendiri dengan warisan yang bergelimpangan tidaklah mudah. Ia butuh kerja. Kerja picisan pun ia tidak peduli. Asal ada untuk bisa menyambung hidup.

Menyendiri di dalam kamar. Hari Minggu adalah hari libur untuk sekolah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tiduran di kasur sambil menutup wajah dengan buku yang sedang ia baca dan memejamkan mata.

Pikirannya berkelana menuju masa lalu yang begitu suram. Oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Kehadiran mereka semua hampir membuatnya gila. Tapi sekarang mereka semua sudah pergi. Dan hanya 1 yang perlu mendapat hukuman.

Bukan, bukannya ia membenci mereka. Hanya saja kasih sayang yang ia dapat sedikit. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Selepas mereka (saudara-saudaranya) dan kedua orang tuanya mengejar maut karena bertubrukan dengan bus sewaktu mereka berpergian dengan mobil tanpa mengajak dirinya, menimbulkan luka yang begitu mendalam (luka di dalam hati). Hanya dirinya dan gadis (yang menurutnya) menyebalkan itu saja yang diam di tempat. Gadis yang Cuma 'numpang' dirumahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet? Coba cari aku, ya!"

DEG!

Ia kaget dan langsung terbangun. Si-siapa yang ngomong itu?

Ini bukan halusinasi. Ia tidak sedang membayangkan hantu.

Ah, mungkin anak-anak yang bermain diluar.

Ta-tapi…..

Ini 'kan sedang hujan salju.

"kau tahu tempat terakhir kita bertemu?"

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak lagi. Ia harus menghindari 'sosok' yang ngomong itu. ia mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu. Suara yang terdengar dekat, namun tak ada perantara atau setidaknya kode benda seperti buku jatuh dari atas lemari dengan sendirinya.

Ah, sudahlah.

Ia melirik jam weker yang duduk di lemari kecil- didekat kasurnya. Pukul 08.30. Oh, waktunya belanja makanan!

**.**

**-Bahkan jika kau mencoba untuk bersembunyi, tak ada gunanya.-**

**.**

Butiran-butiran salju terjatuh dari langit. Menimbulkan kesan indah untuk pagi yang memiliki sinar matahari. Ya, sedikit hangat. Gundukan salju menghalangi pintu dan pekarangan rumahnya. Sungguh membosankan jika gundukan itu harus ia bersihkan sendirian. Ia mulai mengambil langkah untuk memulai. Dengan beralaskan sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit hewan.

Jarak toko yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada. Hanya perlu melewati beberapa apartemen, kuburan-kuburan, dan menyebrang kejalanan bebas tanpa hambatan. Ia tidak punya kendaraan. Setidaknya, ia harus berbelanja 3 hari sekali. Dari hasil warisan (karena ia belum mendapat pekerjaan). Jika uang warisan miliknya habis, ia akan menggunakan uang warisan gadis itu. dan jika semua warisan habis, ia benar-benar harus mencari kerja bagaimanapun caranya.

Kini posisinya berada di dekat gerbang untuk kuburan-kuburan.

Pandangannya seketika tercuri oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengelilingi sebuah kuburan. Kira-kira ada apa, ya? Kelihatan dari sini, mereka tampak… ketakutan. Mereka terbelalak takut, menatap kuburan yang terselimuti salju.

Penasaran, hanya sekadar melihat dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia menghampiri lokasi kejadian.

Orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman ini justru menghalangi pemandangannya. Mereka semua tinggi. Ia mencoba berputar, tapi tidak ada 1 pun ruang kosong. Terpaksa, ia menepuk pelan pundak salah satu orang yang membelakanginya.

Orang itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mayat menghilang. Lihatlah!" seru orang itu, mundur dan memberi ruang.

Ia segera membuktikan kata-kata orang itu.

Sebuah kubangan yang tidak semirip lubang kuburan pada umumnya ternganga disertai lumuran darah yang membasahi es salju-di dalamnya.

"Semula kuburan aneh ini tampak biasa saja. Kami tidak tahu kalau ini kuburan. Namun keesokan harinya, saat kami berziarah lagi ketempat ini, lubang ini sudah seperti ini, dan juga ada bercak darah. Kami berpikir ini bekas penyembelihan hewan. Dan untuk dugaan itu, kami tidak mendapat bukti," jelas orang itu.

Ia terbelalak, mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. I-ini 'kan….

"Setidaknya, kami menemukan ini." Pria itu (orang itu) menunjukkan sebuah pita untuk rambut. "Jadinya kami menduga kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan mayat yang menghuni lubang ini. Seseorang pasti menculik mayat yang ada disini. Kami sudah menelpon polisi dan sedang menunggu mereka."

Ia terpaku. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, beruntungnya tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya. Kenapa bisa? Siapa yang berani-beraninya membongkar kuburan gadis itu? SeeU, kemana mayat anak itu?

**.**

**-Itu sudah terlambat untuk menjalankannya-**

**.**

**-Ketika bulan purnama menyambut indahnya malam yang dingin….-**

**.**

"… _sebuah kuburan terbongkar dan mayat menghilang. Polisi sedang melakukan pencarian dan belum juga ditemukan sebuah bukti penyebab hilangnya mayat. Para penziarah yang pertama kali menemukan kuburan ini hanya memiliki bukti berupa pita rambut…"_

Waw, mereka benar-benar melaporkan hal ini pada polisi dan mendapat kamera. Hebat. Acara TV sedang menyiarkan sebuah berita dengan berlatar pagi hari, tadi pagi.

Untuk persoalan ini, ia tutup mulut. Ya, itu benar. Ia membunuh mayat yang hilang itu. Ia juga yang menggali kuburan tak jelas itu. Ia tidak akan mengaku. Biarlah orang lain memandang tanda Tanya tentang kuburan juga SeeU. Ia tidak peduli.

Lalu, siapa yang ngomong waktu pagi itu?

'_Ding…. Dong… Ding… Dong…'_

Seseorang menekan bel rumahnya. Well, meski rumahnya tidak terlalu megah, namun ia membutuhkan bel agar tahu jika ada yang datang. Kalau hanya mengetuk pintu saja, itu tidak cukup.

'_Ding…. Dong… Ding…. Dong…'_

"Ya, ya, aku dengar!" Ia beranjak dari sofa dan mulai mengambil langkah cepat. Sebelumnya ia memandang jam dinding terlebih dahulu. Pukul 22.00 tepat. Aneh sekali, padahal tadinya ia mau tidur. Tapi tak apalah, layani saja dulu 'orang' yang di luar itu.

_Ding… Dong….'_

"Aku datang!" serunya sebal. Cih, tidak sabaran.

Sebelum membuka pintu, ia terbiasa melihat 'siapa yang datang' dari jendela kaca dekat pintu. Ia sedikit membuka goerden, dan menampakkan 1 matanya (setengah wajah).

Terlihat sesosok gadis yang jongkok membelakanginya- di teras halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu memakai gaun pendek dengan lengan yang pendek juga berwarna hitam. Kulitnya putih, seputih patung yang ada di toko-toko baju. Rambut pirangnya panjang, di lengkapi pita besar yang mengikat sedikit rambutnya. Pi-pita?

Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis itu. badan bening pada mata gadis itu berwarna hitam. Ia tetegun. Dan saat gadis itu tersenyum menyeringai, bola mata gadis itu seketika berwarna merah. Mata setan.

Ia hampir berteriak dan terhenyak mundur. Membeku dalam ketakutan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis aneh itu memasuki rumahnya.

Ia berlari mendekati pintu dan hendak mengunci pintu. Ruangan yang gelap membuatnya kesulitan mengetahui letak kunci. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menekan tombol lampu.

Ia meraba-raba bawah gagang pintu.

"Kunci…. Kunci….kunci….," batinnya mulai cemas. Tak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Tak ada suara logam yang beradu saat pintu ini sedikit ia tabrak- saat menyambar sang pintu. Dan, pintu ini rata.

Oh! Ia baru ingat kalau kunci pintunya ada diluar! Ia lupa tidak mencabutnya sepulang dari toko.

Glek! Ba-bagimana ini…..?

Ia memilih membiarkan pintu ini, berbalik kemudian cepat-cepat berlari.

BRAK!

Pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya. Gadis hantu itu mulai berjalan dengan kaki yang beralaskan kaos kaki putih yang dijahit bersama kulitnya sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan cepat. Namun tangannya tidak ikut-ikutan bergerak.

.

-**Ding Dong. Aku datang, bergegas dan berlari-**

**.**

'_SeeU masih hidup…. SeeU masih hidup….'_

Batinnya terus mengatakan hal yang sudah dilihatnya. Ia tahu SeeU mengejarnya. Ia dapat mendegar derap langkahnya.. tapi rumahnya ini, rumahnya tidak membantunya! Semua ruangan tampak gelap, ia merasa buta. Lagi-lagi ia lupa tidak menyalakan semua lampu di seluruh ruangan. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? SeeU menjelma menjadi zombie. Namun wujudnya tidak serupa dengan zombie yang sering ia lihat di TV. Jadi, soal kuburan itu….

Ia mempercepat larinya. Begitupula yang mengejarnya. Antara takut, bingung, merasa bersalah, pasrah, semua itu hampir bersatu. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Ia tidak kuat berlari lagi. Dimaan ia harus bersembunyi? Kalau diam saja, bisa-bisa ia tertangkap! Ia terus mencari, mencari dan mencari. Bola matanya terus begilir berharap menemukan sinar cahaya dari sebuah ruangan.

Hanya ada 1 ruangan di rumah ini yang memiliki sinar.

**.**

**-Tok tok. Aku di depan pintu kamarmu-**

**.**

Ia tiba diruangan pribadinya. Ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala. Ini tempatnya berlindung.

Ia menutup pintu kamar dan hendak menguncinya.

….

Lagi-lagi, kunci tidak ada. Padahal kunci kamar tidak pernah ia ajak keluar. Terjantuh kelantai? Ia kehabisan waktu untuk mencari kunci di lantai. ia terpaksa harus membiarkan pintu ini dan beralih menuju jendela, ia akan kabur.

Angin dingin dari salju dapat dirasakannya begitu dirinya sampai di depan jendela. Ia mencoba membuka jendela yang memang tidak dikunci itu.

BRAK! BRAK!

Kenapa jendela ini sulit sekali dibuka? Kenapa?

BRAK! BRAK!

Oh, ayolah… ini 1-1nya cara….

BRAK…

Tu-tunggu dulu! Pada sisi-sisi kaca, dilapisi lem perekat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah SeeU? SeeU sudah menjebaknya. SeeU mengurungnya. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ini?

Tok tok!

….

Tok tok!

SeeU, sudah berada di depan kamarnya!

Cemas, ia mencari-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

**.**

**-Tok tok. Aku di dalam ruanganmu, diaman kau bersembunyi-**

**.**

BRAK!

Meski pintu mudah dibuka, Seeu mendobrak pintu tidak berdosa itu. hmm, dimana anak itu bersembunyi. Saatnya, untuk, balas, dendam.

Ia memulai melakukan pencarian.

Di bawah kasur? Tidak ada.

Di kolong meja computer? Tidak ada.

Di belakang lemari rak buku? Tidak ada.

Oh, mungkin di dalam selimut!

**.**

**-Permainan hampir berakhir-**

**.**

Ia sedikit bergetar. Ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian, oh semoga saja SeeU tidak menemukannya! Ia melipat tangannya diatas lutut. Takut. Dan menyerah. SeeU benar-benar menjelma menjadi zombie. Dendam 1 tahun yang lalu? Untuk itukah? Sekarang, SeeU sedang mengacak-ngacak kamarnya. Ia dapat mendegar suara buku-buku yang terjatuh, computer di banting, benturan kursi dan bunyi-bunyi kayu patah. Oh, inikah yang dinamakan akhir dari kehidupan? Semua barangnya hancur, nyawanya diincar. I-ini mengerikan. Selagi SeeU merusak barang-barangnya, ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!

DEG!

Tiba-tiba lemari ini begitu gelap. Tak ada, tak ada celah-celah cahaya di pintu lemari ini. Buta…. Ia merasa buta….

SeeU pasti mematikan lampunya!

DEG!

Sebuah lampu menyinarinya, posisinya tepat sekali, seperti sedang ada di panggung. Ia terbelalak, kaget.

"Ding dong. Aku menemukanmu!"

SeeU, ada dibelakangnya…. Dan….

.

_Ding dong sepertinya aku menang_

_Kau itu_

_Ding dong. Menerima hukumanmu._

_Ding dong ini permainan terakhir_

_Tidak ada yang tersisa_

_Ding dong selamat tinggal kepada semua orang._

_._

…_._

**.**

**Pukul 00.00 tepat. Lolongan serigala dari bukit adalah sebuah saksi pertanda berakhirnya kehidupan sang pembunuh…. Baru saja terdengar teriakan, yang memekakan telinga, juga menyayat hati….**

**.**

Rumah megah itu masih gelap. Peralatan dengan jenis barang yang dibeli dengan kertas-kertas dan logam-logam itu kini tidak berbentuk. Semuanya hancur tanpa sisa. Namun dari sebuah ruangan gel;ap dan berantakan itu, kita masih dapta merasakan akan adanya salah 1 sosok. Sosok yang berdiri disana….. ya, ia masih berdiri, berada dalam kebingungan, dan kenyataan sebagai makhluk baru dari kalangan tertentu.

Ia menoleh. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tak ada luimuran darah atau tusukan tau mungkin sayatan. Namun saat ia tersenyum menyeringai, matanya langsung berwarna hitam!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Ya, mungkin cerita ini tidak menakutkan. Begitupula dengan videonya. Aku tahu itu.**

**Mungkin ini disebut canon, cerita aslinya.**

**Tolong beri kritik, saran, dst mengenai cerita yang kubuat. Aku sangat senang dapat menerima komentar dari orang lain. ****.**

**Note: aku tidak tahu siapa cowok yang ada di video itu.**


End file.
